<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A box of chocolates by pyonnui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351229">A box of chocolates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyonnui/pseuds/pyonnui'>pyonnui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box Exchange, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, i hope not too out of character, if you know me you do not, i’m literally writing this at 3 AM like free styling like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyonnui/pseuds/pyonnui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayoi cannot believe someone like him gets to celebrate valentine’s day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A box of chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so kyahhhh embarrassing but please bear with me happy Valentine day!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayoi plucked a grape off from its' bunch, cleaning it off with his shirt before popping it into his mouth; chewing it slowly as his mind is wandered off somewhere else.  Taking a once over at the resting lounge at ES. Red, pink, and white heart-shaped balloons taking up space and other lovey-dovey decorations from the ground to the ceiling, Mayoi pressed his lips together.</p><p>
  <em> Valentine's day....</em>
</p><p>
 Is just around the corner and Mayoi was a bit overwhelmed about the whole ordeal. This is his first-time spending such a love-filled holiday with his unit mates and friends. As he walked down the hall a soft smile graced his face thinking of giving those he loved something for proof of his platonic affection, but his feet stopping in its track. <em>"I'm getting ahead of myself...who would want anything from a disgusting creature like myself?!"</em> Mayoi shook his head of those thoughts before continuing to his shared room with one of the Ra*bits members. Pondering on the idea maybe something small would be best for that day. </p><p>Niki's mouth hit the floor, staring with bug eyes towards the empty spot in his fridge where he vividly remembers putting his homemade chocolate. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!?!" Niki shouted as he closed the fridge; all that time making the perfect box of chocolates gone down that drain. <em>"Did I eat them off?...."</em> He thought went to the trash can to look for any evidence of his self accused crime. "Well, nothing I can't handle!" Niki grinned and started to look for his materials. He wanted this to be the best of the best for who he was giving it to.</p><p>February 14th came by in a blink before Mayoi knew it, his arms full of small complimentary chocolates from Alkaloid and others, the smile couldn't leave his face and a rosy blush dusted his cheeks. He really hadn't expected to cross so many minds for today. Walking back to his room to put away his chocolate before practice, he failed to hear the rushing footsteps coming towards him. "MAYO-CHAN!" A cheery voice called out and Mayoi lifted his head up, surprised to see the CrazyB member come towards him. Niki stopped in front of him with a wide smile on his face while he tried to catch his breath. "Shiina-san? Did you need something?" Mayoi took a small step back from Niki, recalling how their other encounters go. "S-Shiina-san...did you come to try and eat me again?... I have practice soon s-so... I can't have you do that." He stuttered with a small frown on his lips. Niki laughed at Mayoi's reaction towards him, "Mayo-chan, you're so funny. Good thing I ate a bunch before I came here. But, ah, I came for another reason," Niki held up the heart-shaped box of chocolates, "Happy Valentine's day!" Mayoi stared down at the box with his mouth slightly gaped. <em>"More complimentary chocolate...but it looks different from my other boxes?"</em> He thought, picking his head back up he was met with Niki's head turn to the side, red on his cheeks and ears, Mayoi looked back at the heart box before taking it with his free hand.</p><p>
"Thank you so much Shiina-san! I'm sorry I don't have anything to give back, but I can..give you something back for White day." Mayoi grinned up at Niki. Niki pressed his lips thin before grinning back at Mayoi, "Don't worry about it! If anything I'd really like for you to open it soon. Ah! You said you had to get to practice, sorry to hold you up Mayo-chan." Niki rubbed the back of his neck," N-no! It's fine..thank you for the chocolate again. I have to go now." Mayoi says to Niki before going around him to continue his walk. "Wait!" Mayoi jumped and whipped his head around to see what Niki had wanted even if they had said goodbye, "Hm?" Niki came closer to Mayoi, pausing for a moment, as quick as it came it was gone. Niki had kissed Mayoi on the cheek, "See you around, Mayo-chan!" he smiled with pink cheeks before running off to where ever he could to not bump into any of his unit mates, save him the embarrassment!</p><p>Mayoi stood there frozen with his lips parted trying to process what just happened. When it hit him, his face flushed a deep red as he jogged to his room and set his chocolates on his bed. He picked up the heart-shaped box that Niki gave him just minutes ago, <em>"I'm afraid that he made them for the wrong person...someone like me doesn't deserve this."</em> He thought before opening the box,  under the cover was a small note and under said note were chocolate covered fruits.</p><p>
  <em>"I really don't deserve..."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really got to give it to fan fic writers this shit is hard but i hope its someone was to your liking if you read through it! thank you :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>